Winning the heart of fair Persephone
by Daughter of Persephone
Summary: Will hades ever convince Persephone to love him the way his dark gloomy heart loves her Read to find out Review please this is my first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1 the return

Discalmer: I don't own Hercules Disney dos

Persephone

Chapter 1. the Return

Deep down into the dark desolate pit of the underworld sit a beautiful young goddess with hair like the softest golden petal and skin pale as a water Lilly. Her eyes as blue as a bluebonnet and lips red as a rose.

Her face glowed like sunlight she was normally vary happy but when away from her mother Demeter Persephone was as gloomy and dark as her husband Lord Hades. His skin was a dark gray blue his hair all ways aflame in a blue color but when enraged which he is allot his flaming hair turns a fiery red. His eyes black as death it's self he's face almost all ways wore a frown,glare or a cold smirk but when ever he looked at his enchanting wife he couldn't help but to smile his sharp toothed dark gloomy smirk. hades knew she was unhappy but he did all he could to please her. She however did like the pampering but she hid it from him with skill and ease. she did fancy him like the way he held himself the way his smile makes her heart flutter. She would sneak glances at him when he was not looking and she would softly giggle to herself. hades loved Persephone with all his cold desolate dark heart and in this story will show how he will finally get Persephone to love him as much as he loves her.

Persephone sighed and blew a stray golden curl from her pale light pink face ' just 4 more months and ill be back with mother and away from this soulless dark damp sunless pit of despair' the thought to herself as she once again sat daintily on her cold black throne of ebony incrusted with black pearls and dead ivy creeping over the crown was made of the blackest onyx with all sorts of dark gems and crystals was set atop her golden blond locks that cascaded down her back. her new attire was similar to Hades but it was in two pieces the color was in fact gray,dark gray and black the only item of color on her gown was the white skull pin that adorned her waist holding a sash of pale pinkish flickering flame to her bodice . he said that 'he would join her in the throne room as soon as he finished his business' she had only just been brought back to the underworld a hour ago but to poor Persephone it was century's eons even.

-1 hour later-" where is he?!" Persephone said aloud with impatienceand worry. She gracefully rose from her dark throne and gazed around the gloomy room as if trying to see if her king was in fact hiding in the shadows trying to scare her but no he was nowhere to be found in the throne room. she sighed once more and she headed off to find the ghastly hades king of the underworld.

"I DONT UNDERSTAND!" Hades yelled he's normally blue flaming hair was now blazing and a fiery orange-red. The wrinkly wise old fates sighed wile Pain and Panic hades henchmen cowered in a corner in fear that hades would smack them again."calm your self hades anger will not solve anything" the fates said in unison wile quietly fighting over there one slimy eyeball "we know you don't like when Persephone mother visits but its inevitable lord hades" the fates consoled. Hades had calmed some his hair flaming a slight orange in the blue hue. persphone silently entered the room watching hades closely from the shadows and she giggled slightly at the sight of Pain and Panic cowering in the corner. Hades sighed once more" well ladies thank you for the wonderful update"He said sarcastically"but now I think it's time I take my leave."the fates smiled and said" we shall see you again lord hades in a week"and with that statement the fates vanished into a plume of smoke.

Hades turned but a look of shock crossed his dark face when his dark eyes settled on fair Persephone"PE-PERSPHONE I-I did not know that you we there you scare me to undeath!"Persephone gave him a glare. Hades frowned "I'm sorry dear I was just...so Inthralled in my...work per say that I forgot about our..." Persephone held up a hand stopping him she then crossed her arms over her chest and popped one hip out " yah think...by the gods" she shook her head "hades I was starting to think that you actually cared about me but BOY was i wrong!"she then turned on her heel and started to walk out leaving a speechless hades in her wake.

Persephone ran all the way to her private gardens that was by the alshen fields. The garden only grew mushrooms of all sorts,hemlock,witchhaisle,ferns,mold and the plant she treasured most was a underworld violet the only flowering thing in the desolate dark damp cold underworld . she ran to a large fern and she wept Herself to sleep under the foliage of the fern concealing her from sight She hoped that she would never be found and left to wilt in peace...


	2. Chapter 2 YOU GO GIRLS

Chapter GO GIRLS

"PERSPHONE...PERSPHONE!"her handmaiden and life long friend Megaera walked into the garden her brown eyes scouring the plants for any sign of the pink queen of the she heard it. a sob. Meg called once more" Persephone please come out " she replied " NO!" Megaera sighed again and her face softens " please Persephone do it for me" it was silent for a moment but there was a rustling and the goddess crawled out from under the fern her hair now a crazy mess and her toga stained with dirt and grass. Persephone's face was stained with tears and Meg gave her a comforting smile" do you need a hug Persephone?" Meg asked. She nodded and ran over to Meg and enveloped her in a large hug. Meg who was never really affectionate just patted her on the back feeling vary uncomfortable and she now regretted asking if Persephone need hug. hades watched this from afar his eyes gloomier and darker then ever. soon Hades could not bare the sight any longer her turned from the window and sulked to the throne room. He enter and much to his surprise and great annoyance ' just great the Muses are here just what I need' Hades thought to himself. Hades cleared his throat" AHEM" he gave the Muses a annoyed grin" Ladies ladies what brings you here to my humble abode?"the muses turned and the chubby one gave Hades a glare. The tallest one spoke"we Hades are here to see Persephone if u must know" thay crossed there arms and the chubby one agreed

" mmmmhhhhmmm thats right CRABBY PATTY!" Hades rolled his eyes the chubby one ALLWAYS got on his vary thin nerves. his hair started to get a orange-red tint the flame getting hotter by second. the chubby one popped out her hips and she continued to glare at him"OK CRABBY SPILL IT WERE IS PERSPHONE AND WHHHATTT DID YOU DO THIS TIME TELL ME OR WILL START SINGING AGAIN AND I MEAN IT!"Hades pinched the bridge of his nose and he mumbled under his breath"memo to me maime you after my meeting"the chubby one raised her eyebrows " what was that Hades?!"Hades just growled at the chubby muse and stalked over to his dark throne and plopped down rubbing his temples. the chubby muse looked at the other muses" well ladies it looks like we have to find our little flower by our selfs"the muses glared at Hades once more and took off to find Persephone.

The Muses split up and went To find Persephone there god child .the chubby one mumbled to her self" oooo that Hades makes so...sooo...uuuughhh!" She tightened her ponytail and continued looking and then she spotted her crying with her handmaiden rubbing her back comfortingly. The chubby muse lifted her dress skirts and ran over to the two as fast as her little chubby heel wearing feet could carry her" OH HUNNY ARE YOU OK IT'S ALL RIGHT OLIVETTI IS HEAR TO SAVE THE DAY" the chubby muse knelt by the two and said breathlessly "OOOOO...HUNYY..I...NEED...TO...WORK...OUT...MORE!" That made Persephone giggle and Meg burst out laughing at the sight of the Breathless muse. Pain and Panic watched from the shadows thay were sent to fallow the chubby muse to make sure she didn't brake anything. the chubby muse smiled at Persephone " now hunny dry your tears and tell ol Olivetti what happened hmmmm and I promise I won't tell nobody ohh but first" the chubby muse stood up and called in a singsong voice " IIIIIII FFFFOOUUNNNDD HEEERRRR GGGGIIIRRRLLLSS!" Then out of nowhere All of the other muses came running into the garden. The tallest muse called" WERE HERE FOR YOU HUNNY " the other muses stopped and thay also knelt beside the two girls and the chubby muse. The chubby muse smiled " ok now that were all here little flower tell us what happened and we will do what ever we can to help you that's what friends are for right baby girl?" Persephone nodded and gave them a small smile. Persephone told the kind hearted muses everything and all the muses expressions were moderate but the chubby muse was fuming "oooooooooo hunny I'm goina kick HADES A"the tallest muse cut her off " watch it Olivetti!"the chubby muse shut her mouth but crossed her arms over her chest and began to mumble angrily. " we will do all that we can hunny bee ok but right now it's getting late and I think we should all retire to bed hmm?" The tallest muse said

Persephone nodded and sighed " yes it is quite late ladies and thank you so much for your concern and helpful words Megaera and I will retire to our room I bid you good night" Meg grabbed Persephone arm and helped her to her feet and started to help the tired Persephone back to the place. The muses looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement and thay all started to sing the song of Hades...To be continued.

_dear readers should I continue the story Is it good should I make the chapters longer pleases tell me love daughter of Persephone _


	3. Chapter 3 beware

Chapter 3. Beware

-LATE THAT NIGHT-In her sleep Persephone rolled over and she curled up in Hades arms. it had awoke Him. He looked around the dark room that was only slightly lit by his flaming hair seeing that no one else was in the room he looked atPersephone a soft smile instantly grew apon his face ' she is beautiful ' he thought. he then ran a blueish hand threw her golden locks and stroked her soft light cheek pink .he sighed a deep sad sigh ' I can tell she does not love me but tomorrow I WILL make her love me whether she likes it or not'


	4. Chapter 4 IF IF IS GOOD

**I'm so sorry it's sooo short but I'm really busy **

Chapter 4. IF IF IS GOOD

"Panic stop hyperventilating "pain rolled his eyes.

"Heeehuuuu heeeeuuuuu HADES IS GOING TO KILL US WHEN HE FINDS OUT"panic continues to freak. Pain grabs panics shoulders and shakes him"GET AHOLD OF YOUR SELF!"panic takes a few deep breaths and calms some " w-w-what are we going to do when the boss finds out that we let the blubbery muse inside the place..." He asks pain in a small voice. pains eyebrows raise " you mean IF he finds out"panic brakes out into a sly smile " IF...if is good..."

**I'm sorry this chapter is rreaaallyyy cruddy but I was in a rush sorry 3 daughter of Persephone**


	5. Chapter 5 HadesHadesHades

Chapter5 *sighs* "Hades...Hades...Hades"  
Persephone opened her eyes and sighed and thought to herself ' great another day in hell ' she stretched and sat up her golden locks in a frizzy mess. She looked over at the still sleeping form of Hades he's fiery hair now just a small flickering blue ember. His broad bare chest rising and falling slowly a small smile graced his gray blue lips and his strong muscular arms lying at his stared at the sleeping god slowly tracing every inch of his body with her hungry greedy eyes .she scowled at herself ' what are you doing ' she mentally scolded then started to get off the bed slowly and as quietly as she could pushing the dark silky sheets off of her body. Hades dark eyes suddenly flew open and he sat up and with his strong godly arms grabbed Persephone by her small dainty waist and pulled her to his bare chiseled chest she gasped in surprise,and fear .hades chuckled and tightened his hold on Persephone and leaned over her ear and whispered softly his grayish blue lips grazing her earlobe "where do think your going babe?"


	6. Chapter 6 yay

Dear readers,

I will have the next chapter out soon like 2 days soon

㈏2, daughter of Persephone

P.S. posidon,Zeus and hermes Are making appearances anod a secret guest ㈎0


	7. Chapter 7 Oh Brothers

Disclamer :I do not own this song Disney and the creators do

The Gospel Truth II

If there is one God you don't want to get steamed up it is Hades,

cause he had an evil plan.

he ruled the underworld.

But thought the dead Were dull and unclean.

He was as mean as he was ruthless.

And that's the gospel truth!

He had a plan to shake things up.

And that's the gospel truuuuuuuuuth!

End Of Song

Persephone struggled to get free " Hades let me go!" His grip only tightened " what's the rush babe lets have some fun." Persephone eyes filled with terror and she struggled more " no Hades please let me go!"Hades smirked and started to remove Persephone's nightgown. She then kicked Hades in the underworld and he let her go Persephone took her chance and she ran from the room.

Hades growled and stood up and called angrily"PAIN. PANIC!" Pain and Panic ran into the room and they saluted " Pain and Panic reporting for duty!"

Hades growled " boys watch the girl! I'm going to see my fish-for-brains brother " hades walked to the door and then stopped " and boys"Pain and Panic look at each other "yes"they whimper. He turns and picks them up his hair blazing orange " DON'T SCREW UP!" He dropped them to the floor and stormed out.

Hades walked into his throne room and picked up the Hermes pager and pushed the ' hay man need Hermes press this' button.

Then out of nowhere Hermes flew in " HADES BABY WHATS UP"Hades rolled his eyes his hair starting to tint orange." ok before you say anything else fluttershy what I need from you is tell my seahorse crazed brother I need to see him and tell him it's urgent ."Hermes clicked his tongue "you got it babe"And he flew off. Hades sat on his throne and pinched the bridge of his nose.

-5 minutes later-

Poseidon strode into hades throne room "Hades dear brother you sent for me?"hades looked up " yes fish head I did" Poseidon asked" we'll what do you need me for?" Hades looked down and mumbled " I need advice on how to make Persephone love me" Poseidon cocked a eyebrow and smirked " what was that hades?" Hades flaming hair started to tint orange he mumbled a little Louder " I need advice on how to make Persephone love me"Poseidon held in a laugh " what I didn't hear you."Hades exploded his hair blazing and orange " I SAID I NEED YOUR HELP TO GET PERESPHONE TO LOVE ME I NEED YOUR ADVICE!" Poseidon shot a stream of water at hades head extinguishing his hair" I'll help if you hold your temper brother" hades hand went to his head And he relit it. Poseidon started" we'll first brother you have to-" the throne room door was slammed open and Zeus strode in and hades rolled his eyes. Zeus starts off" WE'LL HADES IF YOU WANT MY ADVICE YOU MUS-"hades cut him off 'Yeh, fascinating. I wasn't askin' you bolt-for-brains I was askin' fish face..'

Zeus retorted 'Why don't you want my advice? I've been with lots of women.'

Hades replied 'Uh-huh.. While your supposed to be married to Hera.'

'So I'm impetuous..'Zeus said

Hades scoffed 'More like lookin' for a death wish..'

Poseidon rolled his eyes and cleared his throat" ZEUS HADES WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Poseidon yelled wile slamming his triton on the floor. the two other gods looked up at there brother. Poseidon continued " hades I have a plan to get Persephone to love you and it involves Megaera."

So what do you guys think good and thank you to my friend D-Minx for helping me


	8. Chapter 8the spark of envy

Chapter.7 the spark of envy

Meg was walking down the hall when she heard some of the conversation " I tell ya bolts-for-brains fish head is right"hades stated then Zeus cut in" Hades my advice is better!" Poseidon retorted"he should take my advice not from a pimp like you!"Zeus gasped and took a step back "HOW DARE YOU. INSULT THE MIGHTY ZEUS!?"hades sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose" HAY IMBECILES STOP FIGHTING LIKE WOMEN!" that's when meg decided to intervene"ALRIGHT ALL OF YOU SHUT UP YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" The three gods exchanged looks and evil smiles crept across there faces and they looked at her and meg gave them a quizzical look and raised a eyebrow "what?" Hades smirked and called "PAIN PANIC GRAB'ER!" Then the pink and blue minions of hades ran into the room and tackled poor meg to the ground she growled" WHAT THE TARTARUS HADES TELL YOUR DIMYUNS TO LET ME GO OR ILL KICK YOU DARK BLUE ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!"( dimyuns are dimwitted minions)she yelled as she struggled in pain and panic's grip. the 3 gods started to whisper to each other and then they separated Poseidon cleared his throat "ahem hades I must go so good luck with your plan" Zeus added" indeed I must PFFTTT go" Zeus tried not to laugh" as we'll " Zeus finished then he and Poseidon walked out the door there laughter could be heard down the looked at hades and he smirked and walked over to meg she sneered at him with distaste"go to Tartarus!" She spat hades just chuckled and he pulled her into his arms and she was stunned"hades what the-?"hades then kissed meg and she blushed then Persephone walked in and once she saw the two together and she gasped in anger and envy. she was fuming she strode up to the two threw meg out of hades arms she pulled him close and...kissed him. Then she pulled away and slapped hard then she pulled him back and kisses him once more then hades wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer running his dark blue hands threw her long golden locks wile deepening the kiss. Persephone pulled away first "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISS THAT SLUT HADES I HATE YOU RUGGHHHHH I HATE YOU!" Hades was still spell bound and awe struck by the kiss his hand went lips. Persephone then slapped hades once more and then ran from the room tears now streaming down her pale pink face...

(What do you guys think good kiss no? But any ways please read and review-love daughter of Persephone )


	9. Chapter 9 she has a dark side

Chapter.9 She Has A Dark Side

Persephone was pacing in her garden tears falling down her pale face she mumbles to herself"i c-cant believe he kissed her...that..THAT SLUT ...he's mine my hades is mine not hers I...I HAD HIM FIRST" Then she Stopped pacing and a sneer creeped cross her pink face." that's it yah that's it ill go to mother I'm going to go home to mother..a-and see how he likes it ha!"then that sneer turned villainess " better yet ill bring mother here oh I'm good"Persephone then wipes her tears and headed back to the dark palace.

-later in the throne room-

Hades was pacing and mumbling to himself when Persephone walked in with A sneer on her face it was vary unlike her. Hades looked up " yes my De-?" Persephone cut him off" IM CALLING MOTHER HADES!" Hades paled and stuttered " b-babe c-can't we ah talk about this...don't you think your taking this t-to far..." Persephone snapped" NO WE CAN'T AND IM NOT TAKING THIS TO FAR . !" Hades face hardened " fine call her see if I care" Persephone smirked " ok then" she pick up her cell phone and slowly began to dial her mothers number. hades soon started to falter. Before Persephone even pushed the third button hades cracked " PLEASE DON'T CALL YOUR MOTHER PLEASE" he dropped down to his knees and crawled over to Persephone " PLEASE DON'T CALL YOUR MOTHER!"Persephone tisked and looked down a the begging hades" look at you hades you look pathetic lord of the underworld my ass" she then finished Dialing her mothers number and she said into the phone" hi mamma its me we have a problem"

( hay guys its me I'm sorry didn't update sooner I'm sorry but anyway plz R&R)


	10. Chapter 10

HAY READERS IT'S ME DAUGHTER OF PERSHPONE-waves-

i have good news and bad news ok good first ANOTHER CHAPTER will be up soon. Bad news becuse of school IM going to be slow updating

See you soon -love-daughter of Persephone


	11. Chapter 11 mothers wrath

Hello my little Demi-gods it's me again with another chapter I hope you like it I got lots of PM's for this chapter so here it is see yah at the bottom-

" HE DID WHAT?!" The voice at the other end shrieked." I know mother I know I can't believe it ether" Persephone said calmly into the phone wile examining her hot pink nails." My little flower will you please hand the phone to my hot headed brother?"the voice said as Persephone smiled at hades who paled." Hades mother wants to talk to you" her words were dripping with honey. The trembling god of the underworld held out a shaky hand and grasped the phone and said his Voice slightly squeaking " d-Demeter baby how are you?"the other line was silent for a moment then a shriek sounded" CUT THE BULL CRAP HADES I DON'T KNOW WHY I LET OUR BOLTS-FOR-BRAINS BROTHER ZUES TALK ME INTO LETTING YOU AND MY sweet little angel MARRY THE LIKES OF YOU HADES BY THE GODS I SWARE ILL-" hades rolled his eyes and mumbled" nagging bitch"Demeter gasped" WHAT DID YOU SAY HADES!" The gloomy god almost dropped the phone" uh-uh-uh N-NOTHING MY WONDERFUL MOTHER IN LAW AND SWEET SISTER!"you could hear Demeter snicker on the other line" that's what I thought now hades I shall give you twelve hours to make the garbage dump you call a kingdom into a decent place if not when I get there ill make your eternal life a living hell..oh and hades" the god gulped"'yes?" He squeaked into the cell . the goddess laughed" see you soon" then the line went dead...

-Soo how'd I do?good ?bad?please tell me  
I hope to see you soon-love-daughter of Persephone


	12. Chapter 12

hello it's me I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING NEW CHAPTERS...I just think of ending the story...please give your feed back on this~daughter of persphone


End file.
